The Golden Fairy and His Eloquent Words
by roobaby2011
Summary: Victorique finds a new novel to read while waiting for Kujo to arrive. What type of romance can be sparked from Jane Austen's Persuasion? TOTAL FLUFF! Please Read and Review! ;)


Hi! Roobaby2011 here again! I hope you guys like this one, it is total fluff just like all my others! Thanks a bunch to all the other Gosick lovers out there that reviewed my last two stories!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gosick and the passages from Persuasion are all Jane Austen!

**The Golden Fairy and His Eloquent Words**

Victorique sat in the floor of the library reading as usual. She was waiting for her Springtime Reaper to arrive and was passing the time investigating the new additions to the familiar old books. There had been a few new books brought into the library written by a woman named Jane Austen. Victorique had glanced over the titles and had weighed the options in her mind. She could have started with any of the novels because they were not a series but one title in particular jumped out at her. Persuasion, it read, in beautiful cursive script.

She had taken the book from the pile and sat down, marveling at the books beautiful leather binding. She had been reading now for close to an hour. Even though her Wellspring of Knowledge could very well tell her exactly how the story would end she was captivated by it. Before she knew it she had read the entire book. A small smile graced her lips as she hugged the book to her chest and relived every detail in her mind. A few moments later Kujo bound up the stairs.

"Oi! Victorique!" He called. He saw her sitting on the floor and smiled. He was very glad to see that she didn't look disheveled so she must not have gotten too bored and resorted to rolling around in the floor.

"Baka Kujo." She said her voice not sounding quite right. She clenched the book even tighter to her chest and Kujo read the title.

"Persuasion?" He said, raising an eyebrow inquisitively. Victorique turned away from him hiding the book and her slight blush from his view.

"Yes Persuasion, by Jane Austen. I assume you have never heard of her or her novels?" Victorique said smirking.

"Actually." He paused. She turned around and stared up at him completely amazed. "I had to read Persuasion for an English class once. It was really tough trying to read all of that Old English but I liked it. We even had to memorize a passage and recite it to the class." He smiled at her eager expression.

"Which one did you pick?" She asked. Kujo almost chuckled at her adorable enthusiasm.

"The letter Captain Wentworth wrote to Anne." He said a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Recite it for me!" Victorique demanded. Her tone was not as harsh as it usually was when she made a demand. Kujo shook his head and stared at the floor. It would be way too embarrassing, especially since he recently realized how strong his feelings were for Victorique. Annoyed by his refusal she turned away again and pouted.

"Come on Victorique! I brought you sweets." He said waving a bag so that she could see it. She threw an annoyed glance over her shoulder and grabbed the bag from his hand faster than lightening. He stared at her golden hair and took in a deep breath. He walked a few feet away and turned to face the stairs, away from the Golden Fairy.

"I can listen no longer in silence. I must speak to you by such means as are within my reach. You pierce my soul. I am half agony, half hope. Tell me not that I am too late, that such precious feelings are gone for ever. I offer myself to you again with a heart even more your own than when you almost broke it, eight years and a half ago. Dare not say that man forgets sooner than woman, that his love has an earlier death. I have loved none but you. Unjust I may have been, weak and resentful I have been, but never inconstant. You alone have brought me to Bath. For you alone, I think and plan. Have you not seen this? Can you fail to have understood my wishes?" He paused, turned around, and found the courage to meet her gaze. Victorique could tell that he had practiced the passages many times. He recited it as if he was Captain Wentworth, and she Anne Elliot.

"I had not waited even these ten days, could I have read your feelings, as I think you must have penetrated mine. I can hardly write. I am every instant hearing something which overpowers me. You sink your voice, but I can distinguish the tones of that voice when they would be lost on others. Too good, too excellent creature! You do us justice, indeed. You do believe that there is true attachment and constancy among men. Believe it to be most fervent, most undeviating, in. Frederick Wentworth." He swiftly walked up to her and took one of her small hands in his.

"I must go, uncertain of my fate; but I shall return hither, or follow your party, as soon as possible. A word, a look, will be enough to decide whether I enter your father's house this evening or never." He finished keeping his eyes locked with hers. She blushed a deep crimson and stared at the ground. He shook his head as if he had been in some sort of trance and relinquished his hold on her.

"Or something like that." He said rubbing a hand across the back of his neck. "It's been a long time so I'm sure I messed it up." He said flashing an embarrassed smile. Several minutes passed by in silence. Victorique sat completely still, not even touching her sweets. Kujo busied himself by shelving the rest of the Jane Austen novels. When he was finished with that he dared to glance back at Victorique. She was still in the same spot, sweets untouched, still clutching the book to her.

Kujo entertained the feeling of jealousy for a brief moment. He knew that it would seem quite foolish to anyone sane, but he wanted to be that book. She held the book so preciously like it was her very lifeline to the world. He wanted to be that lifeline, he wanted to be her everything.

Little did he know, it was no longer the book that was giving her such feelings. His voice was reeling in her mind over and over. She knew in an instant that he had not missed a single word. The emotion in his voice left her breathless. She had never experienced feelings like this. Even though she knew everything about love from the books she read she had never felt anything like this before and it frightened her. Surely he was only reciting as she asked. He was just speaking with tantalizing inflection to do the piece justice. His eyes had not been piercing her very soul hunting in its depths for the reciprocated love he wished to find. But if he had just been fulfilling her request, why then had he taken her hand and locked his warm chocolate irises with her emerald?

"Baka Kujo." She said to herself, still sounding a little out of breath. She closed her eyes and let out another shaky breath.

"Huh?" He looked in her direction and wondered just what in the world he had done to upset her this time. She was visibly startled by his voice. She had been completely absorbed by her thoughts and hadn't expected him to be so close by. Her rational mind seemed to have slipped out the window. She kept trying to tell herself to ignore the pounding in her chest but she was failing miserably.

She couldn't help but compare herself to Anne, and just like the story she needed to find an escape. She had to think things through. Even her rational side was telling her to question his motives and confess to the overpowering feelings residing in her heart. Her irrational side told her that those heartfelt sentiments were spoken just for her, that he just used the passage as one would a dark night, as concealment to express what he couldn't say out of fear that she didn't return his feelings.

Victorique glanced around the room trying to find a place to put any means of distance between them. He knew all of her usual hiding places too well for the library to be sufficient. In desperation she got up and ran for the staircase.

"Victorique?" Kujo called. He dropped the books he was holding and took off after her. Running down the stairs, taking them two at a time, Kujo still had a hard time keeping up with her. He had a feeling that he knew where she was going and knew that if he didn't catch her before she made it to the maze he would spend the next few hours searching. He could make it to her little pink cottage quite easily but there were many twists and turns in the maze he had never taken. He was close enough to her to reach out, but when he did he also stumbled and she ran into the maze. The tips of her golden hair flowing out behind her was his last sighting of her for the next hour. He went to her cottage and found it empty just like he expected. He then walked on at random until he heard water running. When he rounded the next turn he saw a beautiful fountain with an even more beautiful Golden Fairy sitting on its rim.

She was running her fingertips through the streams that were trickling down the side. On the outside she appeared calm, serene even, but on the inside she was in turmoil. The repetitive motion calmed her only slightly. Getting away from Kujo hadn't solved anything. It really only made things that much worse because now she felt hollow and cold. It was then that she remembered a conversation from the book between Anne and Mrs. Smith.

"Your countenance perfectly informs me that you were in company with the person whom you think the most agreeable in the world, the person who interests you at this present time, more than all the rest of the world put together." She recited to herself. She blushed as an image of Kujo's smiling face warmed her heart. It was so true, he was the most interesting thing in her life. He was the only person that actually took an interest in what she wanted and how she felt.

Kujo smiled at his Golden Fairy trying his best to remember that passage. When realization struck him he blushed cherry red but couldn't wipe the smile from his face. Slow as he was Kujo put the pieces together and suddenly knew why Victorique had been acting so strangely. He found himself oddly compelled to race to her side and kiss her with irrepressible passion but even the thought of it made him blush. After several moments of Kujo watching her wondering what in the world his next move should be she spoke again. Two simple words that sent his heart pounding and his head spinning.

"Baka Kujo." She said in a whisper that would be lost on most. Her voice had a sad quality to it and for an instant it pierced his heart worse than any blade could. She was in distress because of him, his princess was in peril. Being portrayed as a creature of myth himself gave him an idea and the courage to see it through. Just like a prince from one of Victorique's story books he mustered all the courage he could and walked up to her. Before she could say a word he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

To his surprise she didn't stir. She didn't grumble or protest in the slightest. Even more astonishing, she clenched his shirt with her small hands and laid her head on his chest. Kujo almost wanted to laugh aloud when he remembered just how jealous he was of the book that had been nestled in her arms like he was now. Several moments passed with Kujo growing more intoxicated by the second. He decided that holding her like this was his new favorite activity, and he needed to hold her a lot more often from that moment on. He rested his chin on top of her head and allowed himself to relax.

Victorique had never felt so safe and warm. As irrational as the thought sounded she truly believed that as long as she was in his arms nothing could harm her, not Grevil, her father, or the pain of being abandoned. She was finally safe from her past because Kujo was her future. That thought caused her once closed eyes to fly open in panic. Was he her future? Or was this all a dream fabricated from her romantic readings?

She pulled back from Kujo's embrace and squinted up at him like he was a particularly interesting piece of evidence. Kujo made a small sound of disapproval and tried to pull her back in but she wouldn't allow it. She had to be sure. Victorique stepped up on the edge of the fountain's base and stood on her tiptoes so that she was now eye level with her Springtime Reaper. She leaned in close and Kujo could feel his heart pounding in his ears. She couldn't possibly be about to? He closed his eyes and inched forward. He waited for what felt like an eternity for her lips to meet his and then finally, he felt a stinging sensation between his eyes.

"Ow!" He said stepping back and rubbing his forehead. "What was that for?" He shouted. Victorique walked a few paces away from him finally stopping with her back to him.

"I had to make sure this was real." She said in a small voice. "I'm sorry."She said crossing her arms and taking another few steps away from him. Kujo was mentally kicking himself for using such a harsh tone with her. He had to set things right and show her that this wasn't some dream. But how? He was thankful for the words that had unlocked this new pathway but he was being to realize that those very same words were the cause of her disbelief. His resolve was that he had to show her how he felt without words but still convey the deepest feelings of his heart. Without a sound he covered the short distance to her side in a few long strides.

"Victorique." He said placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him with an expression that was a mixture of sadness and surprise. In one fluid motion he bent down and captured her lips with his own. Wide eyed she blinked a few times before closing her eyes letting the warm sensation of his lips wash over her. After a moment he broke the kiss and once again pulled her to him.

"I love you Victorique." He said, making sure that this time he used his own words. He kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him, a deep blush coloring her cheeks.

"I-I love you, Baka Kujo."She said nuzzling her face into his chest.


End file.
